The Past
by damien455
Summary: A New Mutant joins MX, but what happens when his past catches up to the team and causes problems no one could prevent. Contains slash. JOC, BS, LOC My first MX fic, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mutant X**_

"_**The Past"**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only Walker Grant and no one else, unless they are characters you've never heard of. **_

_**Summary: A New Mutant joins MX, but what happens when his past catches up to the team and causes problems no one could prevent. There is slash in this story, so if you are uncomfortable with m/m relationships, don't read. Thank you. **_

**_Prologue_**.

A tall, green eyed man in his early twenties ran down the ally between two large corporate buildings in the downtown district. His legs taking him as fast as they could. He was breathing heavy, he was scared. Ever since he was young, there had been people who wanted to hurt him, to make him feel pain for being different. Now, many years later, there are still those wanting to inflict pain on him, even though he knew he could hurt others more than they could hurt him.

His windbreaker was slowing him down. He discarded the light blue jackets as he continued to run, occasionally looking back. His blue polo and jeans were wet from the torrents of rain coming down from the sky. His boots soggy from puddles. His once impeccable brown hair was sopping and flat upon his head. He finally hit a dead end, and his end, or so he thought.

"Damnit, I'm trapped." the young man thought to himself as he knew he couldn't climb the walls.

"Look, what we got here, trapped, and nowhere to run." the attacker said with a laugh. His brown eyes flashed with danger, as he stared at the younger man. The attacker stepped forward and swung his fist, making contact with the young man's cheek. His head jerked and blood came from his lip. Another fist, more blood, that was all followed by a kick which resulted in the younger man being sent into a dumpster behind him. The attackers went for another assault, but was stopped by a blonde woman, who jumped from the sky and landed right in front of him.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you to pick on people your own size?" she said with a cat like attitude.

"Aren't you just the little feline." he said in a repulsive way.

"You have no idea." she mocked as her chocolate eyes flashed a golden yellow, and she leapt through the air. She landed behind him, where she kicked him in the knees, and he fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" he moaned.

"Just what you said, a little feline." she said in almost purr. She finished him off with a punch before speaking into her silver band on her right ring finger. There was a muffled response, and she checked the vitals of the unconscious young man.

"Your among friends." she whispered in his ear.

**_Chapter One_**: **_Joining MX_**

The young man awoke to the soft beeping of a heart monitor. His green eyes adjusted to the bright light of his surroundings. He peered over, and saw a blonde haired man typing a computer. His back to the young man confined to the bed. The man typing at the computer was running his fingers through his hair in aggravation, as he started to type furiously again.

"Excuse me, do you mind telling me where I am?" the young man opened his mouth and let the words escape. The man at the desk swivelled around in his chair and walked over the young man. His blue eyes scanned the patient.

"Good morning. I'm Jesse Kilmartin, and how are you feeling?" the man asked.

"I'm in some pain other than that I'm fine, do you mind telling me where I am?" the patient asked once again.

"You are at Sanctuary. Home of Mutant X." the blonde smiled.

"Mutant X? What are mutants? Are you on drugs?" The patient questioned as he tried to get out of bed, and realized he was only wearing his boxers, "and where are my clothes?"

"In that bag, and you know what mutants are. You are one." Jesse said matter of factly.

"No, I really think you need to stop smoking that pot." the younger man accused the older one.

"I know more about you then you think." Jesse laughed.

"Oh yeah, and what do you know?" he questioned as he searched the room for his clothes and finally found them folded on a shelf.

"Your name is Walker Anthony Grant. Twenty-Two, born on September 23, 1983 to Martin and Jayne Grant of New Haven, Connecticut. Your father had you subject to genetic testing at Genomex, where you like many others mutated. You acquired the ability to create energy ripples by bending light and using it's energy. Anything else you would like to know?"

"How did you know all that...?" Walker asked confused.

"Genomex kept in-depth files of all their experiments." Jesse said, as a blonde woman walked into the room smiling.

"I see your little friend here is awake." she smiled at Walker.

"I'm Shalimar Fox. I saved you." she said in her feral way of introducing herself, and her civil side showed when she extended her hand.

"Walker Grant. I owe you." he smiled and shook her hand.

"So, Jesse, is he going to live?"

"Yeah Shal, he suffered a concussion, but he is fine." Jesse reassured the feral.

"Are both of you mutants too?" Walker asked.

"Yeah. I'm a feline feral." Shalimar flaunted as she flashed her eyes.

"Molecular, I could mass and phase." Jesse said as he looked at Walker.

"Walker, join us here at Mutant X." Shalimar offered.

"What exactly is Mutant X?" he inquired.

"We're just a group of mutants, who save other new mutants, and try to stop Genomex and the GSA from acquiring certain things such as weapons, mutants etc." Jesse explained.

"How many mutants are there here?"

"Four. Jess, Brennan, Lexa and myself. Lexa and Brennan are currently out getting dinner."

"Who is in charge?" Walked asked.

"What is this twenty questions?" Shalimar asked annoyed.

"Adam Kane, but he disappeared last year after an explosion which killed our friend and fellow mutant, Emma." Jesse said being nice and ignoring Shalimar's comment.

"Oh." Walker said as he slipped his blue polo over his muscular chest.

"So are you in?" Shalimar asked earnestly.

"I'm in. But do I live here?"

"Yeah, you can stay in the extra room next to Jesse's room, and we'll take you back to your place and you can get whatever you need." She said as she hugged her new teammate.

"And this is for you. It's a com-link, it keeps you connected to the team and the computer. Also it is designed just for you, it has your DNA in it." Jesse said as he handed the silver band to Walker. Walker placed it over his finger and a DNA helix was engraved into it.

"Welcome to Mutant X." Shalimar smiled.

Later that night, Walker was all settled in. Jesse and Shalimar had brought him to his apartment to collect some photographs, clothes and other necessities. His room was a good size, in it already was a large dresser, closet, desk with computer, a bed and a night table. He felt like he always belonged there.

"Hey." a voice came from behind the young mutant. Walked turned around to see his new friend.

"Hey Jesse, what's going on?" he asked as he folded a pair of jeans.

"Nothing much. It gets pretty boring here at night. Lexa is on the computer with her ever so secretive contacts, Shal and Brennan are off in some corner hooking up most likely, and here I am with nothing to do."

"Well, you can help me fold clothes? Unless you think of something more exciting." Walker suggested with a laugh.

"Uhm, I think I'll pass on all that excitement." Jesse said as he weighed his options with his hands as a joke.

"You could sit and we could talk as I fold clothes." Walker suggested. Jesse graciously accepted.

Jesse plopped himself onto the bed and watched as Walker folded the clothes. "So tell me about your childhood."

Walker looked at Jesse, almost with eyes of, "_of all the questions, why that one_?"

"I was raised to think that everyone not like my family were freaks. When I was born, the doctors thought that I had a heart murmur, and I guess that's when I was brought to Genomex. My parents had no idea what they did to me there. When I was thirteen I created my first ripple, blowing out the back wall of Walmart. My parents didn't know I did it until I was fifteen and blew out the back wall of our kitchen. I had no control, and sometimes I wonder if I do now. These ripples are so destructive. Anyways, I graduated and went to college, and now I'm here."

"Wow, that is intense. These ripples blow out walls!"

"You should talk, you walk through them." Walker laughed.

"Yeah, but imagine being twelve years old and being able to walk through the bedroom wall, and at thirteen, being able to literally become one." Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, well I think we all had it rough at one point. I'm just happy I got this far." Walker said as he pulled a photograph out of the box on the bed.

"Who's that?" Jesse asked as he caught a glimpse at the photo.

"My best friend, Kelsey." Walker said as his eyes moistened.

"Why do you look like you're about to cry?" Jesse asked compassionately as he sat up on the bed.

"The GSA killed Kelsey when we were seventeen." Walker explained, "We were at the park, when three GSA agents started to chase us. Kelsey, she too was a new mutant. She was a canine feral, or so she said. We started to run, naturally she was faster. The GSA shot at us. I sent a ripple, which deflected the bullet and sent the shooter flying through the air, he died when he hit the oak tree behind him. Kelsey was hit by a bullet, which pierced her heart. She died instantly. I remember holding her bloodied body as I cried. Dead GSA agents laid around us. I killed seven agents with one ripple. This was after graduation, so I just packed up and left and headed to college." Walker said as he started to cry. The tears leaked from him eyes, as he held Kelsey's picture.

Jesse didn't know what to do. The poor mutant was hunted and he lost his best friend.

"I feel so guilty for killing those men." he sobbed.

"Sometimes, it is alright to kill if you're in danger. We all have." Jesse said as he stood up to the taller man.

"It's okay." Jesse said as he hugged Walker, who cried on Jesse's shoulder.

They stood there for about five minutes before they heard Lexa's voice calling them over their com-links.

The two separated, and headed towards the main computer, where Lexa was standing.

"What is it Lexa?" Jesse asked.

"GSA is after a new mutant." she said calmly. The letters GSA pulled at Walker's heart, and Jesse looked at him.

"What do we do?" Shalimar asked as she walked into the room, Brennan closely following her.

"The Dominion thinks we should protect her."

"I don't understand how GSA is still operating with Eckhart dead." Jesse said.

"Who is the mutant?" Walker interrupted.

"A woman named Anna Burns, and that is all the Dominion knows."

"Well if she is a new mutant, she would be in the mutant database." Jesse said as he started to type and enter the database.

"Nothing. No record of a Anna Burns being a mutant." Jesse said frustrated.

"Did this Dominion tell you where she is?" Walker inquired.

"Yes. She's at the park downtown, hiding under a bridge."

"Which park?" Walker asked quickly.

"Henderson." Lexa said as she eyed the newest New Mutant curiously.

"Kelsey." Walker said as he walked away and into his room. The team following him.

"Walker, Kelsey is dead, you just told me that!" Jesse responded.

"I know, but the bridge is Henderson Park was our spot." Walker said as he threw a black leather jacket over his pink polo, and he slipped black boots on and pulled his blue jeans over the boots. "I'm going."

"Not alone you aren't. It could be dangerous." Jesse argued with the younger man.

"I've killed eight men before, I can handle a few more."

"Yeah, but your conscience can't! I', going with you, we all are."

"No. If she sees all of us, she will freak out. She won't recognize your scents." Walker explained.

"What do you mean? Is she feral?" Shalimar spoke up.

"Canine feral to be specific."

"Count me out then." Shalimar said as she cringed at the word canine.

"Okay, Shalimar and I will stay. Jesse and Lexa go with you." Brennan said with finite confidence. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Fine, but I call the shots. I know I'm new and everything and you guys have all the experience, but I know her. Her powers are intense." Walker said as he made direct eye contact with Lexa and Jesse.

Read and Review! It is my first Mutant X fiction! I hope you all like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mutant X**_

_**Disclaimer: See the First Chapter**_

"_**The Past"**_

_**Chapter Two: Never Stop**_

Lexa started the Helix, as Jesse and Walker boarded. Lexa was clad in black cargo pants, and a black teeshirt with a white zip-up over it. Jesse was wearing blue jeans, an orange tank and a black overshirt.

"Everyone ready?" Lexa asked as she took the Helix out of Sanctuary.

"Are you nervous?" Jesse asked his friend, who was sitting behind Lexa, staring out the window at the sunset.

"A little. I haven't seen her in five years, not to mention I thought she was dead." Walker responded softly, almost defeated.

"Well, she'll explain herself, I'm sure of it." Jesse cooed ever so nicely.

Lexa landed the Helix twenty minutes later with a grace only she could have. The sun was setting slowly beyond the horizon, and darkness was spreading over the park. The threes were still green, the temperature was in the mid sixties, it was nice out.

"I remember when we were fifteen, and met each other here at that Bridge. I just blew out my kitchen wall, and her eyes changed, just like Shalimar's eyes."

"Well, you both had rough times coming into your powers." Lexa said as she noticed they were coming up on the bridge. "I can see her." she said softly, not to announce their arrival.

There was a swift movement heard and a brown haired, gold eyed woman jumped through the air and pounced on Lexa, knocking her to the ground.

"Who are you?" she growled, her eyes resembling a dogs.

"Kelsey." Walker said firmly as he stepped forward and protected Jesse.

"Walker, you bastard!" she screamed as she jumped towards him. Walked put up his right hand in a halt position and a blue energy ripple was released. The ripple caused her to fly backwards and hit the ground.

"Kelsey, what has gotten into you! Better yet, where have you been for five years!"

"I've been looking for you! The GSA said you left me to die."

"The GSA shot you! You were dead in my arms!" Walker yelled.

"No. You left me there to die! If it wasn't for the GSA, I would have died. Walker, I saw the carnage you dealt. I saw those men you killed. The GSA said you were dangerous, and I guess they were right!"

"STOP!" Walker yelled, "I'm not the enemy!"

"Yes, you are." she said as she ran towards him and managed to get a punch in, causing him to fall to the ground. The feral's strength was incredible.

The dog feral turned on Jesse, who phased as she ran towards him and eventually through him.

"Bitch." Lexa said as she released a blinding light from her hands. The canine feral fell to the ground blinded, as Lexa grabbed a rope from her bag across her body, and bound her wrists.

"Let's get her back to Sanctuary." she ordered as Jesse went to help Walker up.

"What happened to her?" Walker asked himself as Jesse helped him towards the Helix.

"Her strength is off the charts! She even tops you, Shal." Jesse said as he read some data on the computer screen.

"That can't be. I'm much older than this canine." Shal retorted as she looked over her molecular friend's shoulder.

"Or maybe you are." She said hurt.

"When will she wake up?" Walker asked Lexa, who dealt the blinding blow.

"Shortly. She'll be a little groggy but she should be fine in the long run." she said to her friend, who was pacing in the Bio-Med lab.

"Stop pacing, you are making me nauseous." Brennan spoke up. Brennan was sitting in a chair opposite everyone else. Walker had the mind to think that Brennan didn't like him.

"Kelsey, whatever happened to you?" he whispered to his unconscious friend, who was restrained in the bed.

She laid there. Her brown curly hair framed her face with such elegance. Her pale face was dirty, probably from being on the run for so long. Her lips pink, just like they always were. Her chest slowly moved up and down as she breathed.

"Hold up, her heart rate is dropping." Jesse said alarmed as he looked at the monitor, she was hooked up to.

"Oh God. Do something!" Walker said to Jesse, who was reaching under the bed for a paddles and charger. Jesse ripped open her teeshirt revealing her bra to the mutants in the room. Her placed the gel on the paddles and proceeded to shock her chest.

"What is her heart rate?" Jesse yelled as he continued to shock her.

"45 and dropping. We are losing her fast!" Shalimar said urgently, but Brennan stepped up to the plate and gently released a shock of electricity to her heart, and her heart rate still continued to drop.

"Damn it!" Walker yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Jesse said compassionately to his new friend.

"What killed her?" he asked weakly.

"I don't know. It could be anything. We need to get her body to Medical Examiner." Jesse said as he placed his warm hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Thank you." was all Walker could say as he walked out of the Bio-Med Lab.

"Jess, why don't you go make sure he doesn't do something rash. Brennan and I will take care of Kelsey." Shalimar said to the slightly older Molecular.

"Okay. Lexa, do me a favor and check in with your contacts and see if they know anything." he said as he left the lab and headed towards the west wing, where the bedrooms were located.

"This is odd. This new guy shows up, his friend dies..it's all fishy to me." Brennan said to the ladies.

"Brennan, you just need to get to know him better." Lexa said.

"Yeah, he knew of her powers and could have gotten both you and Jess killed." he protested.

"Brennan, calm down. Walker is one of us now. We need to learn to accept him just like we did with Lexa, no offense." Shalimar spoke as she placed a manicured hand on his hand.

"None taken." Lexa said nonchalantly.

"I don't know...he seems kind of shady." Brennan spoke as he wrapped the bed sheet around Kelsey's dead body.

"Brennan, just watch what you say around Jesse. Jesse seems to be connecting with him." Shalimar said about her friend.

"Connecting. Walker is probably just tricking his way into Jesse's life."

"Brennan, stop it now. It is good that Jesse is making a friend in him, because Jesse is shy when it comes to making friends." Shalimar stated ferally.

"Shy, he was nice to me and Emma, and even Lexa, no offense, when we all joined."

"None taken." Lexa butted in before Shalimar went on again.

"I grew up here at Sanctuary with Jesse since we were both teenagers. Jesse was always shy, and now that Jesse is able to be a friend with someone new is a good thing in my book."

"Plus, when Walker woke up this morning, Jesse was the first person he saw." Lexa stated.

"I thought Shal saved him?"

"He was unconscious when I saved him, Bren."

Brennan looked at Shalimar and Lexa.

"Brennan, so help me God, if you say something to Jesse about this, I will hurt you." Shalimar threatened, her brown loving eyes turning gold and feral.

"Alright, now let's take care of the body." he said trying to calm her down. He knew it was working when her eyes shifted back to their normal browns.

Walker was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling when Jesse knocked on the door.

Walker changed out of his clothes, and threw on a pair of track pants and a tee shirt. His brown hair messy, and his green eyes moist. "Come In." he dismally said.

The brown door creaked opened and in popped Jesse's head. His blue eyes scanning the room. "Hey." he said kindly as he walked in and closed the door.

"Hi." Walker said, not looking at his friend.

"Walker, you mind if I sit?" he kindly asked, after all it was Walker's room.

"Go for it." he said, again not making eye contact.

Jesse sat down on the blue bedspread, where he sat earlier that day. He leaned back to prop himself up by his elbows. Walker was close to him, within inches.

"You know, it's going to be okay." Jesse spoke to break the awkward silence.

"I know. It's just that I haven't seen her in five years, and she hated me. Her hate was so painful. We were best friends, she knew everything about me, and I about her. I can't help but feel that I somehow lost a part of me as well."

"That's a normal feeling. When our friend, Emma, died, I felt the same way. I felt as if I could never be whole again."

"You liked her?" Walker asked interested.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of did. But she died before I could do anything about it."

"Didn't you mention she was a telempath?"

"Yeah, she was. A very powerful one at that."

"She probably already knew." Walker smiled a white smile at his friend.

"You know, you have nice eyes." Jesse said, and almost immediately regretted it.

"Thanks." Walker said with a smile.

_Why did I just say that? That was probably the most gayest thing I could say..ever_. Jesse thought to himself scornfully.

Walker leaned in towards Jesse. They were closer to each other than before. Jesse could feel Walker's warm breath on his neck, as the two laid on the bed flat next to each other.

"I think I should leave." Jesse said as he went to get up.

"Why?" Walker asked confused.

"Nothing, I just remembered I had to do something." Jesse lied.

"Stop lying to me." Walker said as he stood up and looked at Jesse, who had his hand on the doorknob.

"Damn it." Jesse said as he looked at his friend.

"What is so wrong with us just chilling on the bed?"

"I think.." Jesse started, but was cut off by the one thing he was hoping for. Walker pressed his lips against Jesse's. _His lips are so masculine, and rough. Different, but good_. He thought to himself as Walker broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry." Walker said as he turned away to look away from Jesse.

"Don't stop." was all Jesse could say as he walked forward and laid a kiss upon Walker's lips. "Never stop."

_**There is Chapter Two! Please Read and Review! Chapter Three will be up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mutant X**_

_**Disclaimer: See the First Chapter**_

"_**The Past"**_

_**Chapter Three: Lunch**_

Walker heard his alarm clock buzzing its annoying hiss at six-thirty in the morning. He opened his green eyes and looked at the red numbers. He let out a sigh, and pulled the sheets off his body. As he sat on the bed, his bare feet brushing against the cold floor, sending a shiver up his spine. He caught a glance around his room. It was dark, and he couldn't see much. The previous nights events came rushing back to him. He had kissed Jesse. He blushed at the thought of Jesse. He knew they didn't go past kissing, he didn't think Jesse was ready for that. He spotted the right side of his queen sized bed where Jesse must have slept for a bit. He smiled.

He stood up and pulled on a pair of socks and a hoodie over his tee shirt. It was freezing in Sanctuary this early in the morning. He gently walked to the door, which he opened carefully. He then tiptoed to his left and peeked inside Jesse's room. The blonde molecular was curled up under his comforter, and semi-silent snores could be heard.

Across the halls of Sanctuary, a sleepy Shalimar stirred under the sheets of the bed. Her brown eyes followed the very dull sound of socks on tile. Someone was up. She flashed her surroundings her feral eyes before pulling the sheets of her naked form, and searched for her clothes. The loud snores of Brennan Mulwray could be heard next to her. She rolled her eyes and cursed his snoring. Being a feral was horrible sometimes because it made her senses stronger and she could here someone down the hall, someone who was being quiet and wearing socks.

"Good Morning." Shalimar said to a tired Walker, who was sitting in the living room area just staring at the wall.

"Morning." he said, his eyes fixed on the wall.

"You seem a bit tired." she pressed on.

"A bit." He said to her.

"Come help me make breakfast." she said to him, as she offered her hand to him. He nodded and placed his hand in hers.

Around eight thirty, Brennan and Lexa lounged casually into the kitchen. On the table laid plates of sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs.

'Whatever happened to Corn Flakes?" Lexa asked jokingly as she sat at the table.

"Well it is Walker's first breakfast here at Sanctuary so I thought a little extra doing would be in order." Shalimar smiled and Brennan rolled his eyes.

"Where is Jesse?" Lexa asked as she stuffed a sausage into her mouth.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since after you know what last night." Shalimar said, careful not to mention the name Kelsey around her friend.

"It is alright, Shalimar. You can say her name." Walker reassured the feline feral.

Jesse walked slowly into the room. He looked tired, and Walker couldn't help but laugh a bit, unnoticed. His blonde hair was disheveled, and his pajamas were wrinkled. He had tossed and turned all night.

"Morning." he said with a yawn as he took a seat next to Lexa.

"Long Night?" Shalimar asked as she passed him his usual cup of black coffee.

"Sorta." he said, his blue eyes meeting Walker's green eyes. He took a long passionate sip of his coffee.

"Well, Bren and I need to get Kelsey to the morgue. We'll leave in fifteen." she dictated and got up from the table. Brennan just nodded his head.

"She is extremely awake this early." Walker commented to his friends.

"Yeah, getting up early is what ferals are good at, especially waking others." Jesse smiled as he placed a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"Jesse, you look tired. What time did you turn in, man?" Brennan asked as he dumped his coffee cup into the sink and placed the white china mug into the dishwasher.

"Kinda late. I was restless, so I did some late-night programming." he said, as if he rehearsed it in front of the mirror. Walker laughed.

Jesse was typing at his computer. His fingers making there way across the keyboard, the loud clatter of the keys could be heard down the hall. He was typing with such force, that he, on some level, thought he would break the computer. He typed in Walker's name into the mutant database. He wanted more on his friend. He_ needed _more.

**Mutant Database File 06-89978**

**Grant, Walker Anthony**

**September 23, 1983**

**Son of Martin Grant; Jayne Hollows-Grant**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Genomex Testing: June 9, 1989 - May 17, 1991**

**Mutation if any: ability to create energy light ripples. These ripples are created by the use of bending light. They are then used to create pockets of energy which can be potentially destructive. Also can be used as a force-field. **

**Date of Mutation Discovery: August 17, 1997**

**Subjected to Testing by: Father. Paid $50,000 to have son subject to testing. Disguised as heart murmur. Orders signed by Eckhart, Mason June 9, 1989. **

Jesse stared at the screen. Genomex paid Walker's father to have him subject to genetic testing, and disguise it as a heart murmur. Poor Kid. He saw out of his profile that Walker was walking towards him, live in laughter with Lexa. He quickly pressed the Escape button and the database closed.

"What is so funny?" he inquired to the Moleculars.

"Nothing. Walker just told me about this time when he was seven and he fell off a raft while white water rafting." Lexa said as she looked at Jesse then to Walker.

"Sounds like fun." Jesse said interested in white water rafting, he never had been. Growing up since he was sixteen in Sanctuary, kind of deprived you of such fun, same as living with rich parents...who never had time for you.

"It was." Walker said to his friend.

"Well, I'm off the Dominion will probably want to know about Kelsey." Lexa said to her friends and left the room. Jesse stared uneasily at Walker.

"Look, Brennan and Shalimar are gone. Lexa is busy. I was wondering, want to go to lunch and just talk about things?" the younger man asked his friend. Jesse looked long and hard at the man, who was five years his junior. His blue eyes met the eyes of his friend.

"Alright." Jesse breathed, and a smile grew on his friend's face.

Jesse pulled a black Lexus into a parking place outside a diner in town. He clicked the alarm on, and the two proceeded into the restaurant. They waited for only two minutes, of complete silence, before being seated at a booth next to the window. Their waitress, a tall blonde woman in her early twenties, Hannah, came over and asked them for their drink orders: Jesse a coke, Walker a Sprite.

"So..?" Jesse began awkwardly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Walker asked his friend.

"You invited me to talk, remember?" Jesse said like a regular wise-ass.

"Ha Ha." a sarcastic Walker retorted.

"How come your dad submitted you to Genomex?" Jesse asked bringing up the information he had just discovered.

"Because I had a heart murmur remember?" Walker spoke as if Jesse were crazy.

"No. I checked the Genomex Mutant Database. It said that Eckhart signed an agreement for the genetic testing to be done on you, in exchange that your dad gets a check for fifty-thousand dollars."

"You're lying to me." he said clearly.

"No, Walker, I'm not. The Genomex Database is the actual files from the era in which the testing occurred. Adam had access to these files because he worked at Genomex. Those files are authentic. There are even documents that have your father's signature."

"Jesse, I can't believe you. There is no way any of that is true." Walker said with conviction.

"And I wish that could be, but it can't." Jesse comforted his friend.

"Why would my dad lie to me? Granted I wasn't the worlds greatest son, but he lied!" Walker said angrily.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think he wanted to cover up the fact that it was all his fault that you were a mutant. He didn't want you to be disappointed in him."

"It doesn't really help, but thanks for trying." Walker said to his friend.

Jesse just smiled as he sipped his Coke.

"Look, I know you are probably wondering why I asked you to lunch." Walker said, bringing up the subject of the night before.

'I think I have a pretty good idea." Jesse said.

"I just wanted to apologize." Walker said, his green eyes not meeting the blues of his friend.

"You don't have to apologize." Jesse protested.

"Yes I do. You are clearly a heterosexual, who just fell victim to an aching fag."

"Walker stop it, and don't say that word. Yes I only dated women before I met you. But, meeting you has had an impact on me."

"What kind of impact?" Walker asked as he took a sip of his Sprite.

"You opened a new door for me last night. A door, I never knew existed inside of me. For the first time , since Emma was alive, I felt like I belonged and that I was loved."

"I see." Walker said, knowing not much of Emma, only that Jesse had feelings for her before she passed on.

"It's just that last night was great, but I think we should slow it down. We were practically ready to do it last night. I'm not ready for that with a man yet."

"I know. I was able to tell."

"How?"

"You weren't the first timer I've had."

"So you've been with a lot of men?" Jesse inquired into his friends life.

"I'm not a slut if that's what you are asking." Walker laughed.

Jesse just smiled. This was new for him, but at the same time it made him happy. He knew that he could have a relationship with this guy, even though he is five years older than the green eyed man in front of him. He knew this would work, only if Mx didn't find out...just yet.

_**There's Chapter Three! Thanks to Reviewers! Especially Princess Pinky! Update will be soon! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mutant X**_

_**Disclaimer: See the First Chapter**_

_**Saving Yourself**_

Jesse and Walker returned to Sanctuary to find a very distraught Shalimar sitting in the helix bay. "Shal?" Jesse asked kindly as he fled to his best friend.

"Just leave me alone!" she said fiercely as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Never." Jesse spoke, and glanced to Walker.

"I'll leave you two alone." Walker said getting the idea and walked out of the room.

"Now, what is up?" he pressed on.

"As if you have to ask." she held back a sob.

"It's Brennan isn't it?"

"Yes. We dropped the body of at the morgue, and this piece of trash bimbo slut-bag whore flirted with Brennan. And he didn't do anything! He didn't tell her I was his girlfriend, or anything like that. He let her flirt with him!" she sobbed.

"Aw, sweetheart, I am so sorry. You need to talk to him. You know he loves you, I know he loves you. Everyone knows he loves you. It's no secret."

"Why are you so perfect? You will make a girl very happy someday." she said to him.

"Yeah." he said, as he glanced away from her, thoughts of his night with Walker racing in his mind.

There could hear heels clicking on the floor towards them. Lexa ran in. Her high heels hitting the floor. She was out of breath.

"What is it?" Jesse asked alarm.

"Mutant disturbance. Dominion says to proceed with caution. We need to go. Humans are in trouble."

"Okay, where is Walker and Brennan?" Shal asked.

"Right here." Walker said as he was pulling on his leather jacket.

"Let's go." Jesse said as he helped Shalimar up and the team headed towards the helix.

They flew to their destination in total silence. Shalimar was ignoring Brennan, Jesse was concentrating on flying the Helix, with Lexa as the co-pilot. Walker just sat in the back observing the team.

"Here we are." Lexa said as the helix landed and the door opened. Their ears were met with the scream of mortals. "We need to go, now!" Lexa ordered as she led the way. The team followed her lead.

There in front of them were two mutants causing a disturbance. At least three bodies were on the ground, blood staining the pavement. A tall male was in front. He was wearing all leather. He had brown hair, with equally brown eyes. He had an almost Satanic look on his face, as he caused a woman to fly into a wall, being crushed to death. There was a female also. She had the same features, only she was slightly shorter. Her eyes however flashed gold as she drew her long fake nails across a man's throat. His arterial spray splashing onto a white wall.

"Hey!" Lexa said in defiance to the two. They looked at her with malice. "Stay away." the girl hissed violently.

"Bite this." Lexa retorted and sent a beam at her. The female, in an almost graceful fashion did a back flip over the beam.

"She's definitely a feral." Shalimar said, as her eyes turned gold. The two ferals looked at each other, and instantly went into hand to hand combat.

Walker, the last one out of the Helix, saw the two mutants and instantly froze, as if time had stopped.

Jesse and Brennan immediately engaged the man, who proved to be a telekinetic psionic. Jesse and his friend were propelled backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. Meanwhile, Shalimar and Lexa were having the crap beat out of them by the female, who proved to be a stronger feral than Shalimar.

"Walker, a little assistance!" Brennan yelled as the male deflected his electricity beam. Walker snapped out of it and stepped forward.

"Walker." the male sneered with a venomous tone.

"Foster." Walker replied.

"Make new friends?"

"Go to hell." Walker outstretched his right hand and sent a blue ripple at the opponent. The man was thrown backwards.

"You know him!" Brennan yelled.

"I told you, to leave humans alone." Walker said, ignoring his friend's comment.

"You are in no place to be talking to me like that!" Foster yelled.

"I have every right to. You and Cather have been causing a lot of carnage today. And wow it's not even happy hour yet."

"You know your sly comments are the reason the GSA kicked you out." once he had said this, Shalimar, Lexa, Jesse and Brennan stared at him in anger and shock.

"That was long time ago, Foster. I've changed. You and Cather however have not."

"We make a good living. Killing for the GSA, the money has increased since you left."

"Shut up." Walker said as he threw a ripple at Cather, disabling her from making a slash at Lexa.

"Powerful now are we? I remember when you couldn't even create a ripple at will." Cather sneered. Her voice sounding feminine and masculine at the same time.

"Oh what? When I was fifteen and new to my power?"

"You're just jealous that you weren't as gifted as Foster and I."

"As everyone at the GSA saw it, my power was the object of envy, you two were cookie-cutter mutants."

A telekinetic blast was sent at Walker. Walker put up his hand and a blue wall appeared deflecting Foster's attack.

"You can't hide from the fact that you were once the most sought after assassin for the GSA. All of us were, well we still are. You however defied the basic rule we were taught. Never to betray a team mate."

"I didn't betray you, I abandoned you."

"Yes for that stupid boy. What was his name? Justin Wright? What ever did happen to him?"

"Shut up about him." Walker said angrily.

"Oh that's right. Cather killed him in front of you. Nice killing though, Cather. It was clean and fatal."

"Thank you." she smiled.

Mutant X was standing along the wall watching this play out. Feeling of betrayal making it's way through them. He had lied.

"Did you know he was gay?" Shalimar whispered to Lexa, who nodded 'no'.

"Just leave." Walker pleaded with his ex-friends.

"No. You need to understand one thing Walker, you can lie to yourself about being in the GSA all you want, but you can't deny that other thing. That thing that connects us all. Remember that, for next time." Foster said as he and Cather ran off.

"You have some explaining to do." Brennan said as Cather and Foster were out of sight.

"I know. But I need time alone right now." Walker said as he started to walk off.

"No you don't! You need to tell us the truth right now, or start looking for a new place to live." Brennan pressed on. Jesse felt so torn. His boyfriend lied, but at the same couldn't deny that he still had feelings for him.

"I was an assassin for the GSA since I was sixteen. I quit two years ago, when I was twenty. You are all probably thinking I'm gay or something, but Justin Wright was a kid that I knew. Someone I was a mentor to. He was nine when Cather killed him. After she killed him, I fled. I went back to using the name Walker Grant. I was going by the name, Grant Cutler. Jesse when you saw Walker Grant on the computer, that was what the GSA put in the database for me. Under Grant Cutler, you'll find all about my days as an agent. It was a different life, a life I no longer have any part of."

"Still doesn't change the fact you lied." Brennan said almost happily. He was enjoying this.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Shalimar asked.

"Because I'm ashamed of it."

"I know where you are coming from. I was an assassin type agent for the Dominion until last year." Lexa sympathized with him. Jesse remained quiet. Walker and him locked eyes, but Jesse looked away.

"And they were just agents you worked with?" Brennan pressed the issue further.

"No."

"Then who are they?" Shalimar asked.

"My brother and sister."

**There is chapter four! So sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy! Review!**


End file.
